Shinkenger (Toyline)
A list of merchandise for the 33rd Super Sentai Series Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Roleplay Items * * * ** ** SSS_shinkenmaru.jpg|Shinkenmaru SSS discbuckle.jpg|Secret Disc Buckle * * * * * * **A Toy-R-Us exclusive release. * * * https://p-bandai.jp/item/item-1000112072 DX Mecha * * * * * * * * * Super Sentai Artisan * https://p-bandai.jp/item/item-1000098224 Action Figures Sound Warriors are figures manufactured by Plex that measure approximately 16 centimeters tall. There is a button on the back that activates sword slashing sounds when pressed. Only a Shinken Red figure was produced for Shinkenger. Action Samurai Ha-Oh was an non-transformable version of Samurai Ha-Oh with moving gimmicks. By rolling the figure, the Secret Disc spins and the lobster claws open and close. It came with a Secret Disc that depicted ShinkenOh with different expressions. Super Robot Chogokin In 2011, Bandai released . It was a 14 centimeter tall figure with die-cast parts and a large amount of articulation. S.H. Figuarts Shinkenger was the first Super Sentai series to be included in the S.H. Figuarts line. Starting with the release of Shinken Red in February 2011, the entire Shinkenger team was released, including Shinken Red's Super and Hyper forms and a Kaoru Shiba version. *Shinken Red *Shinken Blue *Shinken Green *Shinken Yellow *Shinken Pink *Shinken Gold *Super Shinken Red *Juzo Fuwa *Hyper Shinken Red *Shinken Red (female) *Kuroko (Limited bonus figure) Vinyl Figures The is a toyline manufactured by Bandai. Each figure stands about 17 centimeters tall. *01 Shinken Red *02 Shinken Blue *03 Shinken Green *04 Shinken Yellow *05 Shinken Pink *06 Shinken Gold *07 Super Shinken Red *EX Hyper Shinken Red is a candy toyline manufactured by Bandai. They are smaller vinyl figures with fewer paint applications, measuring about 11 centimeters tall. *Wave 1 (March 2009) ** Shinken Red ** Shinken Blue ** Shinken Green ** Shinken Yellow ** Shinken Pink *Wave 2 (September 2009) ** Super Shinken Red ** Super Shinken Blue ** Super Shinken Green ** Super Shinken Yellow ** Super Shinken Pink ** Shinken Gold were highly detailed, non-posable figures of the Shinkengers with their weapons. All were sold separately as candy toys. Large Vinyls are large vinyl figures manufactured by Banpresto. They are usually available as prizes in arcades. The figures measure about 25 centimeters tall. *Set 1 ** Shinken Red ** Shinken Blue ** Shinken Yellow *Set 2 ** Shinken Red ** Shinken Green ** Shinken Pink *Set 3 ** Shinken Red w/ Shodo Phone ** Shinken Blue w/ Shodo Phone ** Shinken Green w/ Shodo Phone *Set 4 ** Shinken Red ** Shinken Gold were another set of figures manufactures by Banpresto and available as arcade prizes. They are figures in the super-deformed style with oversized heads and measure about 17 centimeters tall. *Set 1 **ShinkenRed **ShinkenBlue Candy Toys Minipla * *#Shishi Origami *#Ryuu Origami *#Kuma Origami *#Saru Origami & Kame Origami * *#Kabuto Origami *#Kajiki Origami *#Tora Origami * *#Ebi Origami A *#Ebi Origami B *#Ika Origami A *#Ika Origami B * *#Daigoyo (Lantern Mode) *#Daigoyo (Jitte Mode) *#Sakanamaru * *#Ushi Origami A *#Ushi Origami B * *#Shishi Origami *#Ryuu Origami *#Kuma Origami *#Saru Origami & Kame Origami *#Kabuto Origami *#Kajiki Origami *#Tora Origami *#Ebi Origami A *#Ebi Origami B *#Ika Origami A *#Ika Origami B * *#Shishi Origami *#Ryuu Origami *#Kuma Origami *#Saru Origami *#Kame Origami * *#Daitenku *#Kabuto Origami *#Kajiki Origami *#Tora Origami Roleplay Items * * * * * * * * * * * Gashapon Real Change! Shinkenger Shinkenger Straps Capsule Combination! Shinkenger Keychains Capsule Secret Discs Plastic Color Hero Miscellaneous * Related Pages References